1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of bomb disrupting and deactivating devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Art which is known includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,497 dated July 12, 1977 issued to Yanda consisting of a hand held self defense device which upon being triggered causes water to become heated and expelled by the gas generation of material within the water; U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,659 dated Dec. 29, 1925 to Lawrence comprises a hand held weapon which upon being fired causes a gas producing substance to vaporize and be discharged; U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,141 dated Oct. 3, 1972 to Kronman which provides the firing of a disc to disable the target device and U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,441 dated Feb. 7, 1942 to Hopkins which discloses a device to either insulate the context of a circuit to prevent detonation or to reduce the temperature of a bomb to the point at which it will be held inactive by freezing.
The device herein represents an improvement in a simplified structure using water as a missile together with a gas from a fired cartridge which expands with considerable force acting to propel the water as a missile and to act in concert therewith in following thereafter to enter the bomb housing and further disrupt the same, the water upon entering the bomb housing first wets the same to prevent a fire outbreak.